


From Now Until The End of Time

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Incest, M/M, Other, Slavery, Torture, Twincest, Underage Sex, a gay demon, bitch fight me, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: Stanford cracks a small smile at the demon, who only pushed their hand closer, where a bright yellow flame burst onto the little black hand. "From now until the end of time, you have my everything, Stanford.""And you have mine.""It's a deal!""Deal."





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one  
1979-or something  
Helium Rises

Will twisted the little vial in it's case, glancing at the label, their eye narrowing. "Stanford?"

"Yes, Will?" 

...The vial...

"Where did you get shapeshifter blood?"

"Uhh..." The nearly-thirty year old man paused for a moment, searching his memory. "Couple months before our deal, found a dying shapeshifter. Why? What does it do?"

"Uhh, this. It absorbs itself into your skin..." Stanford turned to see a sheepish feminine form in the place of Will, black hair with blue streaks, about shoulder length. The form wore a dark blue see through blouse, a bright yellow tank top beneath it, and a grey-blue skirt twirling as they floated in the air in front of the shelf with Stanford's vials. Messy and worn black boots adorned their feet, and long black gloves covered most of the seeable skin. 

"Will?"

"Yup?"

"What did you do?" 

Will suddenly fell to the concrete, tears falling down their face. "Ĭ̢̢̛͔͉͈̺̳̟̦̣͎̅̎́̾̔̓̕̕͘ ̛̛̲̯̦͍͍̺͕͍̘̹̼͋͌̒́̓̌̔̓̔ḏ̩̭̟͓̹̝͔͉͔̏̄́̄̓̀̈͗́̚͜͝i̢̡̯͇͇͎͉͙̯̭̦̓̈̓̋̏̔͗͑̅͂̕dn̩̞͉̻̫̤̥̞̱̰̭̅͂͋̀͗͋̃͐̑͂͘'͖̪̥̜̮͓̮͉̯̄̇̏͛̓̒͗̏̍͗͒͜ͅt̻̼̫͕̲̮͎̲̩̹̘̐̈́̋̓́̂̀͗͝͝͠ ̨̨̩̤͉͚͉̻͖̎̾̄̈̈́̽͒́̽̄̑͜ͅm͚̱͕̼͚̮̱̲̲͚̮͗̒̽͑͑̈̃͗͑́͘eǎ̢̢̬̜̹̙̘͚̤̔̀̂͌̋̆̍̀̅̀͜ͅn̨̢̛̲͈͍͓͍͉͎̺̘̎͆̽̍̀̉̕̕͝͝ ̧̢̻̼̼̗̲͕̪̼̎͑̉̑̋̀̚̕͝͠͠ͅţ̨͉͈̬̜̙̪̱͍̐̑̅́͋̒̄̍͐́̾ͅò̡̡̩͚̬̹̻̟͎̜̙͗͗͊̿̈̐̃͘̚͠! ̡̩͚͓̭̠̜̱̘̲̀̀̂̊̇͐̅̈́̀̚͝ͅǏ̤̼̥̼͎̤̮̣͇̭̻̓͒̒̈́̎̇͆̈́̚̕'̧̼̮͖̰̜̩̜̰̠͓̄̋̈͒̍̄̓̎̂̽̚m̛͕͍̩͈̠̫̘̤̤̳̝̃̐͛̀̈́̇̉̓̇͋ ̧̖̫͔̣̯̖͓̳͓̘̎̐͌͗͋̉̽͒̇̋̎s͈̠̼̝͎͕͔̟͚̱̈́̒̀͐̎̆̂͊̇͘͝ͅǫ̛͙̪̭͕͎̖̤̥̟̣̉̈́̅̃̃̏͌͘͘͠ ̡̛͚̞͙̲̤̰̜͓̤͕͒̀͊̀͐́̆́͆̋sỏ̡̫̹̠̪̤̺̟̳͕̙̾̋͆̈́̈́̑̒͘̕͝rr̛̩͙̘̗̭̼̤̝̺̰͒̔̉̎̿̒̀̌̒̍ͅȳ̧̛̘͔̰̟̤̭̘̭̙́̽̑̊̏̑̋̈̕ͅ!"

Stanford scooped Will into his arms, cradling the demon tightly. "It's perfectly alright, Will. Of course you didn't mean to, it wasn't you're fault. In fact, I'm sorry."

"H̵͕̜̭̹͈̾̀͒̓͘o̵̙͇̻̗̼̍̌͗̋͠ẃ̴̡̭͉̜̀̇͝͝ͅ ̸̥̠͔̦̰̒̅̃́̚ạ̷̤͎̝͇͐̂̓̌͐r̴̢̛̥͎̮̙̉͊̚͠ë̶͙͉̠̬̺́̀͒͆͑ ̷̖̲͖͚͙͊̈́̊͊̚y̷̬̟̰̥̳̆̀͆̎̊o̷̻͕͓̫̙̊͐͂̔̚u̵̩̩͍̱̫̐̏̀͘͝ ̷̡̛̺͕͖͕̋̇̔̌ś̷̠̘̞̩̞͐͑͐̈o̵̱̜̯̭͂̎̒̍͘͜r̶̯̥̥̫͉̈̿̇̆̄r̶̙̗͙̎̃̏͐̔͜͜ý̶̡͚̙͓̹͆́̅͝?"

"Please. I love you, Will. Would I ever lie to you?" 

**Yes. Yes you always have, how dare you hurt them?**

"...N-No, I guess not..."

**Why are you so blind? He doesn't love you, he keeps lying! See through the facade!**

"See?" 

"Y-Yes, I guess I-I overreacted, Stanford."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are super small until I get into the more eventful parts.

Chapter two   
1979-or something  
Helium Rises 

Will curled their fingers into Stanford's hair, blue eye flicking between Stanford's brown eyes. Stanford's hands rested against their waist, and Will should have taken off the eyepatch, it's beginning to itch. They wants to see him with both eyes. 

Stanford smiled, taking Will's hand from his hair, holding it daintily in his. 

"W-What are we doing?"

"Haven't you ever danced before?" 

"N-No..." 

"Well, then, I should teach you."

"My mind may view it as unimportant."

"I don't see why," Stanford said, bringing their lips to his for a single moment. Will's single showing eye widened, and it shifted to images of other humans, all throughout time, doing the same thing, before the demon burned pink, eye inverting to a dark grey-green color. 

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is potentially triggering.   
> #triggerwarning #betrayal #burning #fight #arguing

Chapter three  
1984—or something.   
Helium Rises

They was a baby dressed like a big boy. "You lied to me! I trusted you!" Just a child with blue hair and a big boy façade. 

Buttons pressed from Will's hands pushing Stanford glowed. "Of course I did! I'm just human! That's exactly what humans do! They lie to the people around them to get what they want!" 

Just a baby boy. Will stumbled as Stanford escaped their hands, eye falling straight into a burning mark on the side of the machinery, quickly moving back with a terrified and pained cry. 

"Will! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" The demon flinched, stepping back and covering their injured eye with one hand while holding their other hand close to their chest. They stumbled back, healed eye staying locked solely on Stanford. 

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course I am! And dammit so should you!" Their hip knocked the swivel chair, nudging it further into the room. 

"Well, I... I have what I want, don't I?!"

"No! Not anymore! Our deal is off! I h̡̜͖̪̳̭̠̫͓̹̋͆͐͒͌̈́̔͒͝͠a̛̠͖͇̙̫͕͕̜̪̫͛͑̃̂̓̾̐̂͝ț̜̹͇̣̳͎̫̮̓̓͋͌̐̔̾̀̕͝ͅe̥̗̻̹̣̞̬͌̋̽̀̉͗̊́̕͜͜͜͝ you, Stanford Gleeful!"

"Will?"

"I hate you!" 

William broke into a run towards Stanford, shoving their hands against Stanford's shoulders, anger mixing with sadness, tears falling down their cheeks in streams. Stanford stumbled passed the black and yellow line signaling not to step behind, Will's shoulder smashing into the switch. Light glowed from the triangle portal the two and S had formed together. 

"Will!"

"...no..."

"What have you done?" Stanford flailed around, eyes angry and wide. "Do something!"

They stepped back, looking right at Stanford, panicking. Do something, do something. "Oh no." 

Flashing between forms, the demon landed on the same one as before, a youngish teenaged body with bright blue hair and a blue tuxedo with a soft yellow dress shirt, both eyes uncovered to show the left eye torn and burned, with purple, yellow, and blue shimmering in a galaxy pattern around the injury. The right was as normal as the demon seemed they could manage at the time, a glowing white with a black slit. 

The basement door opened as Will started crying, and they was enveloped in a tight hug as the light of the portal faded away. 

"Where's Stanford?" 

"The portal t-turned on while we were e-experimenting."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Where's he off to?"

"Wherever that p-portal r-really leads t-to. He's been... Been lying to us."


End file.
